The Affair of the Bagginshield
by ACreativeHobbit
Summary: But just as Bilbo was coming to his wits, and preparing to hug Thorin back, he heard a collective 'Awwwwwww' plus one 'How romantic' from the gathered group of Dwarves, who had all been watching, riveted. The understanding of the exclamation immediately sank in to the Hobbit's suddenly flustered-yet-very-much-attentive mind. (Implied Bagginshield)


**AN: A baby plot bunny jumped into my head...**

**I don't own the characters or general story. **

The Company of the Incredibly-Majestic-and-Reckless Thorin Oakenshield landed safely on the Carrock, Gandalf tended to the said Reckless Dwarf's lack of consciousness. Aided by his friends and brothers-at-arms, Thorin stood up, majestic aura once more emanating from his tall raven-haired figure.

The only Hobbit in the Company gave a half-smile of relief, that the reckless man whose life he had gone to great lengths to save was alright. And shall I ask, who would not be so in Bilbo Baggins' situation?

But the Burglar's smile soon turned into a look of dismay, as the King-in-Exile turned on the poor halfling.

"You! What were you doing?" Thorin growled, with a terrible fierceness in his eyes. Bilbo backed up a bit.

"You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?" the Heir to the Throne of Durin continued, as the Hobbit's expression melted into one of hurt. But it was not to last, because to Bilbo's surprise, Thorin recognized his fault, and stepped forward to envelop the Hobbit in a warm hug of sorry companionship.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life." the King rumbled.

But just as Bilbo was coming to his wits, and preparing to hug Thorin back, he heard a collective 'Awwwwwww' plus one 'How romantic!' from the gathered group of Dwarves, who had all been watching, riveted. The understanding of the exclamation immediately sank in to the Hobbit's suddenly flustered-yet-very-much-attentive mind. He ripped himself out of the hug, much to the confusion of all the Dwarves in total. Bilbo looked at him in shock and horror, the look in his eyes begging for an explanation.

Somewhere in the far off distance, way out of ear-shot, a record scratched.

Thorin looked the most confused of all, hands still extended as if waiting for the hug to be completed. It was incredible to Bilbo, how the suddenly deaf King, could not hear his company's outburst.

"What- what- what was that? All of you, what was that? What does it mean?"

Bofur stepped forward, looking quite sheepish.

"You see, Bilbo, Thorin confided in us that he's been enamored with you for a while now. And we were just thinking how wonderful that he's reconciled with you, because now you can go on in a relationship together."

Thorin nodded, his expression turning hurt at the realization that Bilbo in fact did not return his affections.

Bilbo stumbled back further at the explanation out of shock. Gandalf, who'd been watching quietly the whole time, was suddenly afraid that Bilbo might fall off the accursed rock altogether.

Bilbo stood there for a moment, trying to take it in, as his cheeks flushed in sudden humiliation, as he squeaked and curled up into a ball in fright. **(1)**

Thorin attempted to approach so as to comfort the trembling hobbit, but his attempt was met by horrified cry, and a frightening scooch backwards, which sent Gandalf's heart into his throat. That time, he intervened, picking up a poor whimpering and alarmingly pale Bilbo, and cradling him in his arms.

"Fools!" he berated. "You almost sent poor Bilbo off the edge, and if you had actually accomplished it, I would've taken his body and left you clumsy asses here! We must now move on and hope Bilbo can make a proper recovery."

* * *

><p>They indeed moved on, and the matter was only fully settled at Beorn's house, where Bilbo was put to sleep, so Gandalf could explain the Hobbit's situation. The bear-man watched the discussion in fascination.<p>

And in the coming days, when Bilbo had woken up alright, Thorin avoided the Hobbit like the plague, and the others were kind to him, as Beorn never let the Hobbit out of his sight, glaring dangerously at anyone save for Gandalf who seemed to step over a line. Which meant that if Bilbo looked even a bit frightened, Beorn distracted him, and let him do something that he pleased.

Soon, as the Company moved on, Bilbo had recovered from the situation and was making normal conversation again, though Thorin had still not said a word to him. The matter was forgotten, though Thorin still flushed beet red whenever he looked at Bilbo.

The remnants were only left scratched into the minds of Beorn, Gandalf, and Thorin. Bilbo had forgiven Thorin and the others and moved on, but he was cautious around everyone, being watchful of their intentions.

Gratefully, Thorin never felt anything else for Bilbo again. And anyone who had previously felt the same as the King went the same way.

And so ended the matter of the Bagginshield.

**AN: (1) Bilbo has commitmentphobia- fear of being in a relationship. Phobias can trigger panic attacks, which is exactly what happened to Bilbo.**

**Not hating on Bagginshield, you can go on shipping it if you like, but I had to get this out.**

**Thoughts? (flames included)**

**-Hobbit**


End file.
